The Sidious and Maul Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Sidious contacts Maul regarding his invasion plans for Naboo, as well as his plans for the Senate. Sidious and Maul correspond with one another throughout the events of TPM. They plot, discuss current circumstances, and deceive other characters.
1. Note 1 Sidious

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Maul.**

**Timeframe: Begings a little before TPM and ends with Darth Maul's death at the end of TPM**

The quick background story of this Note-

Palpatine, as Darth Sidioius, plots with his apprentice Darth Maul about his plans to take over the galaxy.

The Notes begin with him laying down his plans to Darth Maul....

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
To my apprentice, Darth Maul,

You are advancing in your training. I have a special assignment for you….and if you complete it, I will give you a special gift…a double lightsaber.

What I want you to do for me is to go get the current king of Naboo very very ill….so ill that the people must vote on a new ruler. I want you to make sure that all votes go to someone named Amidala.

Also, I want you to do some research for me to find out what the Jedi Council is currently working on.

Once you have showed proof of all this, I will give you the gift that I have told you about.

Your master,

Darth Sidious


	2. Note 2 Maul

Author - lordmaul13 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=280672

My Master,

A double bladed lightsaber? This would be a truly formidable weapon and doubtlessly nearly impossible to master. It shall be mine and I _will_ master it. For you, my Lord.

Say the word and the King will die. I ache to spill-- no-- I ache to drink the blood of our enemies. But, if all you requirement is for the King to become ill, then it shall be done.

The Jedi Council is doing little of importance, just their typical mediation of petty disputes, they suspect nothing of our plans.

Your Servant,

Lord Maul


	3. Note 3 Sidious

Note 3:  
Darth Maul,

Very good. I have just written to the Trade Federation, and if they cooperate, things will fall into places nicely. I have arranged things in the Senate so that the Trade Federation gives the payroll of the Supreme Chancellor.

Things are falling into place nicely, don't you agree. Soon I will be Supreme Chancellor, and after that, people will call me Emperor. Maw hah, hah!

That boy that you found….that Arawn kid…..we won't have to kill him if we get him to work for us. Make him poison the current ruler of Naboo….and have him suggest Amidala as queen.

When you have done this, write back.

Yes, a double bladed lightsaber. You will be invincible with such a weapon. My apprentice, nothing that is not difficult is worth attaining. I will help instruct you in your training with the new weapon. Yes, you shall indeed master its skill.

As for the king's death….that might work to our advantage IF you can contrive a way to kill him without it appearing as murder. It must appear as though he died of natural causes. First make him sick with the poison, and then you can kill him. In this manner, no one will suspect foul play.

Ah, that is typical, but it will be the Jedi's downfall and our rise to power…thank you for your report, Lord Maul.

Your master,  
Darth Sidious


	4. Note 4 Maul

Author - lordmaul13 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=280672

My Master,

Things are going exactly as you have foreseen. The Trade Federation will be easily manipulated. They are led by cowards and fools. Who else would involve themselves with the Sith but the foolish or cowardly?

The boy, Arawn, has done well, the King has fallen ill and may not live. Amidala is in the forefront of the race for the monarchy. There is another, named Ladina, who is a close second in the polls and may be a threat to Amidala. I greatly desire to test that new lightsaber we have spoken of on her. I will, of course, make it appear like an accident. Perhaps a speeder wreck?

Your servant,

Lord Maul


	5. Note 5 Sidious

Note 5  
Darth Maul,

Very good. Now as promised, I'm sending your new lightsaber with this letter. It's a double one; remember.

Okay the Jedi Council is doing nothing of importance, and suspects nothing. Good. Keep watching them closely.

Very, very good. I just got word of the new election for the ruler of Naboo. Very good. Amidala is a top candidate. She has the people's support, and I am sure she will win. The election is tomorrow, so all should go well. To insure that she gets elected, why don't you create extra ballots with votes towards Amidala. Go through the ballots and throw out some that are not for her. The extra ballots that you make up will make up the difference. As for Ladina, if you desire to kill her with your lightsaber, you may. A speeder wreck would be most excellent. However, be cautious, Lord Maul. You may not receive an opportunity to do this speederwreck, due to time constraints and the like. You are to use caution.

Yes, the Trade Federation has agreed to help. Now that they have agreed, I will be able to control them quite easily. Fear of me will keep them in line. They can be easily manipulated. Stupid beings are easy to control. The leaders are indeed cowards and fools. Very good perception, Lord Maul. This will serve you well in the future. And we must remember, they are greedy. We must use this greed against them, my apprentice. It is not only the foolish and cowardly that involve themselves with the Sith. Beings who want something, desperate beings, beings that are greedy, and anyone who can be deceived also can become easily involved with us. Deception is our weapon; remember this.

As for Arawn, very good….bring him to my office on Coruscant, in the middle of night tomorrow night. I will ensure that no one will see you. I will reprogram the computers with security guards, security cameras, and the like to be switched off. Therefore, none will report to duty today, and if they do, simply kill them.

Excellent. The king is now very ill, and "may not live."

I am going to Coruscant for business. Contact me when you have messed with the ballots, and when she is elected. I want both reports in the next message.

I will become Emperor…..soon…..and you will rule under me. No one will be able to stop us!!!!!

Darth Sidious


	6. Note 6 Maul

Author - lordmaul13 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=280672

My Master,

I am most impressed with the capabilities of my new weapon. I intercepted Ladina's speeder while it was traveling down an alley. The lightsaber made quick work of the door and then the occupants. I drove the speeder out of town and sent it over a cliff. The wreck obscured the distinctive lightsaber damage to the speeder and the explosion and fire consumed most of the bodies. The authorities cannot come up with any evidence that would indicate a lightsaber was involved.

The death of Ladina, combined with the ballot tampering, has led to the election of Queen Amidala.

I am returning to Coruscant with Arawn.

Your Servant,

Lord Maul


	7. Note 7 Sidious

Note 7  
Darth Maul,

I am glad that your new weapon pleases you. You must continue to practice with it, my apprentice. Soon you will use it to destroy your first Jedi.

Very good, Lord Maul. You have done well. Queen Amidala is now the ruler of Naboo. She is a very young queen, and she will be controlled quite easily.

Now Maul, remember what I told you. Yes, we will kill the Jedi, but not until it is all right for us to reveal ourselves to them. I want to see what ambassadors the Supreme Chancellor sends. I am thinking that he might send Jedi. If so, those are the first Jedi you must kill. Eventually we will kill off all of the Jedi, but first we must be cautious. We cannot do that until I am secure in my office as Emperor.

I am going to write to Amidala and some other people. I will contact you when I am in need of your assistance.

Darth Sidious


	8. Note 8 Maul

Author - lordmaul13 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=280672

My Master,

I have learned the Chancellor is sending Jedi Ambassadors to Naboo. It will be difficult and perhaps impossible for me to intercept them before they reach Naboo and meet with the Trade Federation. What would you have me do?

Your Servant,

Lord Maul


	9. Note 9 Sidious

Note 9  
Darth Maul,

So the Supreme Chancellor sent a request to the Jedi Council? The Chancellor should have never brought them into this….but because he did, we will be able to reveal ourselves….as long as the Trade Federation doesn't kill the Jedi first.

I need to contact them and ask them if the Jedi have arrived yet. If so, I will ask that they be killed…

Thank you for the update on the information. I will inform you on what I hear back from Naboo or the Trade Federation.

Before you do anything further, we will wait to hear what the Trade Federation says. After we hear back from them, I will know how to act.

Darth Sidious


	10. Note 10 Maul

Author - lordmaul13 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=280672

My Master,

At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge. I await only your command to go and slay the Jedi ambassadors.

Your Servant,

Lord Maul


	11. Note 11 Sidious

Note 11  
Darth Maul,

I am not sure if the Jedi are dead yet or not. The Trade Federation contacted me and told me that they filled a room with poisonous gas and tried to kill them. I don't know if they were killed or not. I have not heard any more information. As you know, if the Jedi sensed the gas, and I'm sure they would have, they could have held their breaths and survived. I'm not sure….I'm going to need a report from the Trade Federation. Amidala and the Senate seem to think that the Jedi should have arrived…..so what happened to them….whether they are dead yet or not cannot be determined.

Don't worry my dark friend, we WILL soon reveal ourselves to the Jedi, but all in good time. First I must be secure in office. If the Jedi are not dead yet, you will be the first to know.

We don't want them to suspect that he Sith have risen….we must wait for the right time and place to reveal ourselves. You will get your chance to slay them soon…very soon.

Darth Sidious


	12. Note 12 Maul

Author - lordmaul13 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=280672

My Master,

Poison gas? Even a lowly nothing of a Jedi could escape from a poison gas trap. And those Trade Federation fools should very well know that. Perhaps I should pay a visit to our "Allies" instead?

Your Servant,

Lord Maul


	13. Note 13 Sidious

Note 13  
Darth Maul,

The Trade Federation Leaders have contacted me and they believe that the Jedi have escaped. They possibly made it down to the planet. If so, they may be able to reach Amidala and rest of the Naboo…if the Trade Federation reaches the queen first….they will force her to sign a treaty.

If she signs it, then the Trade Federation will take the treaty to their own Senators, who will present it to the Senate. I will go before the Senate and plead for Naboo's justice. I have made a lot of friends in the Senate through this "tragedy" and I have no doubt that someone will move for a vote of no confidence in Senator Valorum. Everyone will develop sympathy for me, and I will be elected as Supreme Chancellor.

If the queen manages to escape with the Jedi….and they leave Naboo without her signing the treaty, they will probably try to go to Coruscant. If that is the case, Supreme Chancellor Valorum told me that he would call for a special session of the Senate to hear our case……and I will persuade Amidala to make the move for the vote of no confidence.

Either way I WILL BE ELECTED AS SUPREME CHANCELLOR.

Once Amidala has made that move, I will have no further use for her, and I will have her killed.

If they escape, I will send you to track the Jedi….and I will allow you to kill them. But before you get your hopes up, I must hear what is going on with Naboo…so that I know which plan I need to follow.

Yes, the Trade Federation is stupid, but that is why I am using them…..I set this whole situation up. I had to do it with someone greedy and stupid. Yes, poison gas did not kill the Jedi, because their bodies would have been discovered.

I will let you know if you need to reveal yourself or not.

As for the Trade Federation, no my apprentice, we cannot kill them yet. We need them to continue the invasion so that I can become Supreme Chancellor. I may send you to the Trade Federation to put some fear in them…but that is not our main priority right now.

Your Master,  
Darth Sidious


	14. Note 14 Maul

Author - lordmaul13 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=280672

Note 14

My Master,

A most excellent plan. What comes after you are elected Supreme Chancellor?

It is a pity I cannot kill the Trade Federation leaders for you. My skills have yet to reach their peak but already they are so formidable! I greatly desire more and greater tests to determine the true extent of my powers so that I may serve you all the better.

Your Servant,

Lord Maul


	15. Note 15 Sidious

Note 15  
Darth Maul,

You may do with the queen whatever you wish AFTER I am elected Supreme Chancellor. I could care less if you killed her…..it might actually be a good idea….depending on the means of my election.

The Trade Federation members certainly are stupid.

I do not know anything about the Jedi at this time. Once I have found something out, I will let you know what I need you to do. …

It is me again. Excuse the break. I keep on be interrupted with "important" things here in the Senate.

The Trade Federation botched up my original plans. They first of all didn't kill the Jedi when they arrived at the Trade Federation control ship, and the Jedi escaped to Naboo. Then the Trade Federation had the nerve to try to correct me on a "mistake" because I said planet. They can't even think!!!!!! They knew the Jedi were down on the planet because they said so in their previous letter. Then they didn't kill the Jedi on the planet, and the Jedi were able to get to Amidala and rescue her!!!

Then they were foolish enough to let them take a ship. I don't know if they got passed the blockade or not, but I'm guessing they did…..seeing how reliable the Trade Federation is being.

My plans depend on whether the ship got shot down or not, and on when/if they make it to Coruscant.

What happened was the Trade Federation sent DROIDS to lead the queen to a camp. Droids!!!! They didn't even do it themselves. The Jedi somehow came out of nowhere and attacked the droids and freed the queen. That is what Queen Amidala told me in her last letter.

I will probably need you to go find the ship if it gets passed the droids. The Trade Federation is incompetent. Idiots! The don't know how to hold an invasion or kill people. I cannot believe that we have to do everything ourselves.

You must excuse me once again…yet another interruption…

Once again, I am back. I have received word from the Trade Federation….and the Queen's ship DID make it passed the blockade. Big surprise, wouldn't you say so.

I had the Trade Federation put a message link on all the Nabooian ships….and I have asked the Trade Federation to torture all the people of Naboo right in front of any Naboo officials that may not have escaped. I'm sure that they will contact the ship, and when they do, I instructed them to send the code to you so that you can decipher it and find the location of the ship.

It is a wonder that the Trade Federation leaders have managed to stay alive up until this point. Yes. I'll send you to Naboo to make sure that the Trade Federation leaders don't mess anything else up. What fools they are! No…you cannot kill them until I am Supreme Chancellor. After that, go ahead and kill them if you wish. I don't care what happens to anyone after I am Supreme Chancellor.

Well for all the Jedi know, all the Sith are extinct, and they do not see any threats. They will be in for a big surprise when we reemerge. The Jedi are very careless, but we will soon wipe them out, and it will be their downfall that they do not keep on guard. It may be tempting, but you must hold off. Patience, my young apprentice. In time we will be able to reveal ourselves, but not until I am secure in office.

You may start the search as soon as you have the trace from the message.

Another interruption!

I have returned once again.

Well never mind about the message code. The Trade Federation members are idiots. They could not figure out how to send you the code!! How stupid can a being be? Anyway the important thing is that I know where they are. They are on a planet called Tatooine. Queen Amidala wrote me and told me herself. She also informed me that she is with one of the Jedi….so go to Tatooine and find her. Killing her would be the best action. Once the rest of the Senator's hear about her death, everyone will have sympathy for Naboo, and then they will want to kick Valorum out of office because of his ineffectiveness in handling the Naboo situation. I will then be nominated and elected to the position of Supreme Chancellor, and then our plans will fall into place nicely. Kill the Jedi that are guarding her as well, along with everyone she's with.

To locate her…to find what part of Tatooine she's on…use the midi-cholorian count probe droids…since she is with the Jedi, the probes can search out for high midi-cholorian count individuals…and that should be how you find her.

Yes, it will be a huge surprise to the Jedi when we reveal ourselves to them.

After I am elected Supreme Chancellor….I shall have to gain more and more popularity. After a short period of doing wonderful things for the Republic, I will need to create some sort of tragic situation, and I will then declare myself Emperor. I have not figured out how these plans will fall into place yet. I am still working on this part of my plan. Eventually we will have an Empire, and you will rule under me. No one will be able to stop us. Heh, heh, heh.

One day, my apprentice, you will be able to kill the Trade Federation. I need to use them for this Naboo situation until I am elected. After that, unless my plans change, you can kill them. You have been well trained; the Jedi will be no match for you.

Darth Sidious


	16. Note 16 Maul

Author - lordmaul13 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=280672

My Master,

Having the good fortune to see the look on the faces of the Trade Federation leadership when you presented me to them was almost worth their ineptitude. The sudden look of fear and anxiety was rather comical. I could almost read their minds. It was as if they were thinking, "Now there are two of them…"

Things did not go so well on Tatooine. The probe droids worked as anticipated and discovered the Queen's ship. However, I arrived just as they were lifting off. I did battle with one of the Jedi but was unable to destroy him before he made his escape. I fear now the Jedi have learned of our presence.

I have failed you. Most humbly do I beg your forgiveness, my Master.

Your Servant,

Lord Maul


	17. Note 17 Sidious

Note 17

Darth Maul,

I have started this correspondence before I received your reply to my last message. This message should reflect this.

Well in a way we are fortunate that the Trade Federation members are stupid…..that is why I trusted them with my plans….and that is why I used them. The problem is they are very annoying when they are too stupid to get the things done that I need them to get done. It's easier to control stupid beings than it is to control intelligent ones, and they are far less likely to blow my cover than if they were intelligent.

You have three of those midi-cholorian probe droids, right? Let me know when you have landed on Tatooine…and let me know what happens. Very good…yes, kill them all as soon as you find them. Yes, it is a great time to use your new lightsaber. Do you like it?

Everything shall go according to my plans as long as we keep any further Trade Federation involvement to a minimum. I want you to kill the Trade Federation leaders as soon as I am elected Supreme Chancellor.

Things are going along very nicely. The Senate is going to vote on whether or not to send aid to them…but I will see to it that the vote comes out negative. I have gotten someone who can not be traced back to me (an orphan boy named Arawn) to bribe other Senators to vote no on the issue, and I will make it look as if it was Valorum who bribed them.

Be sure to keep me updated on what's going on on Tatooine.

You must excuse me…I have been interrupted…a much anticipated message from the Arawn Corta has arrived. I must attend to it.

Ah, I am back now.

I have changed my mind about you killing the Trade Federation Leaders. We'll need them to stay alive for the further advancement of my plans.

I have met with first Arawn Corta, the slave boy I told you about last time, and then from his information, I have met with the leaders of the Maurders….you are familiar with the Maurder organization, are you not? Well they are interested in starting a war with the Republic, and I thought that would be a great way for me to advance with my plans. They mentioned something to me…a planet called Kamino. Have you ever heard of it? Well Kamino people clone…and they are experts at it. The Maurders wanted to make a clone army…but they could not do it themselves. I think a clone army would be perfect…but it will take 10 years before the army is ready. That's better though….because if nothing happens in 10 years people will be less likely to be suspicious of me. The Maurders told me about this Growth Acceleration which allows a mature clone to develop in 10 years instead of 20. I was originally considering proposing a stormtrooper academy for the idiots of the Republic to attend and be trained…but I think the clone army would work better. The people at Kamino even train the troops, and I believe they do it well. I will need to wage a war so that I can have more power…so that I can have emergency power and declare myself Emperor.

The only problem is that I'd need a group to fight with. The Maurders might do…but they are not big enough of a threat to allow me to achieve emergency war powers…hmm….I will have to think about what to do about that. It might be better if it were somehow inside the Republic…the war…..because then people would be less likely to suspect me of anything. I will have to work on how that part of my plan will come into play. The Trade Federation might prove very useful for this plan too. That's the reason I don't want you to kill them.

I might need you to place the clone order for me. Hmm…let's not worry about that until I am Supreme Chancellor…..then we can take the next step.

I assume you have sent out the three droids as I asked you too? Have they returned yet? Well keep me posted on what happens. I'm sure they will report back to you soon.

It is a symbol of the Sith to wear our long, black robes. Right now we must hide ourselves…so it is even more important.

I think the clone stormtrooper army will work very well. They will be idiots…Mr. Orange Idiot (the leader of the Maurders) told me that the Kaminoians change the genetic information so that the clones are stupid and will take any order without question. Yes, stupid people are easy to scare.

I'm glad you like your lightsaber. You'll be able to use it very soon. Keep practicing with the lightsaber. Make sure that you perfect your every move. Make sure that you use the force the way it's should be used….if you let it guide you….it will be your weapon. Never forget that, my apprentice.

The Trade Federation has begun to kill the citizens of Naboo…and their Trade Federation battle droids are ready for action (I hope). Things are going nicely for me on Coruscant. The other Senators have begun to get very sympathetic with my situation. Some of them have even expressed their opinions of how the current Supreme Chancellor is not being very effective in my cause. I can't wait for their reactions after Amidala is dead. I'm sure that people will want to kick Valorum out of office and they will want to elect a new Chancellor…..which will of course be me.

That's all I have to say, my apprentice.

Oh…one last thing that might help…Queen Amidala wrote me and told me that their ship is on the outskirts of one of the settlements. She didn't say which one….but that doesn't matter that much because the droids will find them.

There is another danger…..a grave disturbance in the Force. There is a young boy named Anakin that is supposed to be with them. He is a slave….but from what Amidala has said of him….I believe him to be VERY Force Sensitive. Make sure you kill him too. We can't have any Force Sensitive individuals messing with our plans. I guess he is racing pods….I don't know where they pod race on Tatooine….otherwise you could go look for them there. Ah…don't worry about it. The droids will find them, and then they will report to you, and then you will kill them all.

I regret that I have been interrupted once more.

I am back.

Have your probe droids reported to you yet? I want answers!

Yes, I want the Queen dead. (Well if she did get to Coruscant I could adjust my plans, so if you can't kill her, it will be all right.) I don't know how force sensitive Anakin Skywalker is yet, but from what the Jedi Master has told Padmé, he is considerably strong with the Force. I'm trying to get information on that right now. I know that he's not a Jedi, but he is from Tatooine, which is NOT a part of the Republic, so he COULDN'T have become a Jedi even if he were force sensitive enough to have been a Jedi Knight.

Yes, I will be making a clone army. I'm not sure who I'm going to clone yet, or how everything will work yet. I need a strong, intelligent, excellent fighter as the original. Any ideas? There's no way that I could clone a Jedi Knight…I need to do it through the Republic, or make it appear as if it is through the Republic…maybe even the Jedi Council, but I must keep this under wraps. A Jedi Knight would never agree to be cloned, and the Jedi CANNOT know of my plans. Any ideas? Maybe I could clone a bounty hunter…they're good. I've been scanning my files and this Bounty Hunter named Jango Fett seems like he would be a great choice. Have you ever heard of him? Well I'll have to think more about this later…right now I have to worry about the Senate and how I can get myself elected Supreme Chancellor. Many Senators are becoming very sympathetic to our cause, as I said before, and so far everything is going quite well. I just must make sure that I don't slip up somewhere.

Yes, do update me as soon as you receive any kind of information from your droids. I must know what's happening.

I have been interrupted once more.

So you found the Queen's ship? Excellent. Make sure your droids find the Queen and the Jedi Master, and I want you to surprise them, understand. Sneak up behind them and kill them! How many people are at the ship? Just the Jedi Padawan, or are there others with him? Remember….I want that boy Anakin dead too.

Yes, be sure to tell me what the other two droids are doing. I can't wait to take action in the Senate to have an investigation team be sent to Tatooine and discover the dead bodies of the Jedi and Queen! Things will look so good for me when that happens…EVERYONE will have sympathy for me.

All right…I will use Jango Fett as the Original for the clone army. I'll be contacting him as soon as I am Supreme Chancellor. I'm glad that you have heard of Jango, and that you agree with me in believing that he would be a good choice for the original.

Yes, the look on the Trade Federation leaders was classic as I presented you to them for the first time. They are fearful, and that is to be in our best interest. Having two Sith for the Trade Federation leaders to contend with should keep them in line.

I was interrupted AGAIN, and was unable to finish with your response.

It is unfortunate that you arrived just as they were lifting off. I am sure you tried to kill the Jedi that you fought with. You will have to work on your saber technique so that you will not fail me again.

Let the Jedi know of our presence then. This was not in my plans, but it may work to our advantage. It does not help to have all the Jedi in the galaxy alerted to our presence. We shall have to be extra careful. However, this will instill fear in the Jedi.

You most certainly have failed me, APPRENTICE. However, not all is lost. The Queen will arrive on Coruscant, and then I will convince her to call for the vote of no confidence.

Go now to Naboo and visit the Trade Federation leaders. You are to remain there to assure that the invasion is on schedule. I fear that without Sith to instill fear in them, they may back out of the situation.

Please keep the reports coming.

Darth Sidious


	18. Note 18 Maul

Author - lordmaul13 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=280672

My Master,

A clone army? What a delicious idea. I would have volunteered myself but, after reflecting on the idea, I believe a clone army of non-Force users is a better, wiser course. An army of Force users would be an army of potential threats. An army of non-Force users, even an army of Jango Fetts, is still insignificant compared to the power of the Dark Side.

Most of my time here has been spent keeping the Trade Federation in line. Half of them were ready to flee when the Queen escaped the planet. The weak-minded fools probably would have fled had I not been here. I took care of one I overheard whispering that they should've never made the bargain with us. As his headless body collapsed at my feet at told them treasonous thoughts would be dealt with swiftly and surely. That will keep them in their place for a while.

How are things going in the Senate?

Your Servant,

Lord Maul


	19. Note 19 Sidious

Note 19

To my apprentice, Darth Maul,

No, my apprentice, you would not have done for the original of the clone army. You have already revealed yourself to the Jedi. It would be obvious that the clone army was tied to us if all the troops looked like you. That would not do at all. No one must know that the Sith are tied to the army. I would not have allowed it, even were you to desire to be the original.

Even if the original were a Force user, I do not believe the clones would be able to use the Force. As good as genetic copying may be, midicholorians cannot be copied in amounts that would create potential threats. I have spoken with the Maurders about this subject.

I would never want to be the subject of cloning. It would be too much an invasion of privacy. No…no, there must only be one of me. A bounty hunter, though, will settle for anything. His greed knows no end.

You have learned well, Lord Maul. No power can compare to the Dark Side of the Force, no matter what material weapon a person may have. We have a stronger, more powerful weapon, and that is the Force. We can disarm attackers, and many other such things. I have not yet taught you all that the Dark Side offers. When you return from Naboo, I will teach you how to use Force lightning, if it is your wish to learn it. Not all Sith want this power, and I cannot understand it.

It is good that you have arrived on Naboo. There has been some talk that Queen Amidala may return to Naboo. If this is the case, I will inform you, as well as give you further instructions. You are doing well, my apprentice. Thank you for disposing of the party who spoke out against us. That should teach those in the Trade Federation to stay in line.

As for events in the Senate, I am happy to report that things are working out well for us. I spoke with Queen Amidala and convinced her that she needed to call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum, which she did of course.

The Senate went wild after the move was made, and before I knew it, I was being nominated for Supreme Chancellor, along with several others. This should not be a problem. I will become Supreme Chancellor; I have no doubt of that. I have been sending Arawn to bribe others in the Senate.

Soon, I will be elected.

The Senators are very sympathetic towards me, hourly expressing their concerns for my people. The elections will be taking place tomorrow at noon. They are walking right into my schemes.

Keep me updated on the Naboo situation and the invasion.

Darth Sidious, soon to be Supreme Chancellor of the Republic


	20. Note 20 Maul

Author - lordmaul13 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=280672

My Master,

You are far too generous to your servant. Sith Lightning? Of course I desire it and all other powers of the Dark Side you wish to teach me.

If only I had been there to see your success in the Senate. The scene you described was a profound one and, likely, very few realized how profound it truly was. None realize the series of changes they have set into motion…

I sense a disturbance in the Force. At the moment it is still minor but it has grown, even in the time it took to compose this message. Is Amidala on her way back to Naboo? I wonder what she has planned? I'm leaving the control ship and heading down to the planet to assess the situation there.

Your Servant,

Lord Maul


	21. Note 21 Sidious

Note 21

Lord Maul,

I have been informed that Queen Amidala has landed on Naboo now, and that she plans to engage the Trade Federation in battle, using the Gungans. This is an unexpected move for her. It's too aggressive.

I also understand that she plans on traveling to the palace herself, and I expect the Jedi to be with her.

Lord Maul, be mindful. Let them make the first move. Be prepared for them to enter the palace. I have asked Nute Gunray to send you to wait behind the closed door that separates the hanger from the main part of the Naboo palace. Queen Amidala will try that way, as it provides the easiest access to the inside of the palace.

Droid dekkas will be on the scene, as long as the Trade Federation leaders know how to follow instructions properly.

I also wanted to inform you that I have been elected as Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. Now we have accomplished step one of my plan. After you have adequately dealt with the Naboo situation, we shall discuss further developments.

The Trade Federation has made and agreement with the Geonosians. I have told them that they are not to make any further agreements without your presence. This alliance may be exactly what we need to accomplish the next step of my plans. If I put you in charge of the group, we will need a public leader, as you have already been identified as the Sith. I will think on this matter later.

The Trade Federation and Geonosian group has also come up with the plans for a planet destroyer that they want to be named the Death Star. I am having the earliest plans for this sent to me. I will devise a way to have this fall into my hands. This could be the perfect weapon to keep systems in line, once I am Emperor.

Then, as I promised, I will teach you Sith Lightning upon your return to Coruscant. We will have much to discuss then.

Yes, my apprentice, the members of the Senate do not comprehend the importance of the last Senate session. Once it has been revealed to them, no one will be able to stop us. Heh, heh, heh. (evil laughing)

Darth Sidious,

New Supreme Chancellor of the Republic


	22. Note 22 Maul

Author - lordmaul13 (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=280672

My Master,

I have most important news! Last night I had a vision of the future. I saw the Jedi Master dead at my feet. As I looked at his lifeless body things became clouded and I could not see. For a moment my vision cleared again and I saw the Jedi Padawan clutching an outcropping in the midst of an endless shaft as I stood victorious above him. Then all was obscured by a red mist and the vision ended.

Victory on Naboo is ours. I shall contact you after I have eliminated the Jedi.

Your Servant,

Lord Maul


	23. Conclusion From Palpatine's Reaction

Conclusion

After receiving and reading a couple or reports, Darth Sidious turns in his chair.

He slams his fist onto his desk. "My apprentice, Lord Maul has been killed. Now I will have to find a new apprentice….which I was planning anyway. Had Darth Maul not failed me, I would have killed him upon his return to Coruscant. His words to the Trade Federation had betrayed him. He was a fool.

I shall have to find a more sophisticated apprentice…one who could be the figure head of the Trade Federation/Geonosian alliance. And most importantly, I have just the person in mind…Jedi Master Dooku.

He is old, but would be perfect for my plans. Getting him to agree should not be difficult. I already have heard of his impatience with the Jedi Council and Senate. As a Jedi, he already is familiar with using the Force. I must find a way to turn him to the Dark Side, and then I will use him for my purposes. When Anakin Skywalker reaches maturity within the Jedi Order…when he is of suitable age, I will turn him, and I can dispose of Dooku. There is little doubt that Anakin Skywalker will be trained in the Jedi Order. The Jedi would be fools not to train him. However, if he is not trained…I could teach him about the Force…without Dooku's knowledge. Either way, SKYWALKER WILL BE MINE.

Yes, yes, he will do nicely.

However, it is a bother to start training a new apprentice all over again. It is of little consequence…soon the galaxy will be fully mine, and I will be the Emperor. Heh, heh, heh.

Darth Maul's failure in not killing both Jedi will have to be overcome. It is unfortunate. Oh well…the Jedi did the dirty work in killing Lord Maul for me.

It seems as though Darth Maul had a vision of his death before it happened. Well I must move on now. Nothing will hold me back from achieving my goals. The Jedi do not suspect me, and I must work hard to ensure that it stays that way."

Written 9/30/05


End file.
